A New Life
by draehydraxis
Summary: When Harry's friends turn on him after the war he has enough. See what he decides to do about it. Harry/OC , NL/LL note rating it do to some adult themes though nothing explicit


A New Life

I own nothing of the world just my own ideas of how this went together. The rights belong to several people whom I wish every day that I was.

It was another long night at 12 Grimmauld Place. 2 weeks ago the 18 year old man laying in bed had defeated the worst dark lord in the last century, yet he was now again a pariah instead of the hero with everyone calling his methods into question. "If they didn't like them then they should have dealt with the dark tosser themselves." he thought to himself. Well no more as of tomorrow everyone in the including his so called friends would never see him again. It was time the betrayers and doubters discovered that he really didn't care.

The next morning after a quick breakfast he disapparated from his kitchen to the bank in Diagon Alley. Harry walked up to the first goblin who appeared free and asked to speak to the Potter account manager. Upon being lead to his the office of Bonerender Harry set forth his plan.

"Honorable Account Manager Bonerender, I Have come to transfer all my monetary fund to an account that not only the British ministry can't touch but can't find. I am tired of their betrayals and disrespect and and leaving the country permanently. I offer the goblins 10% of my funds to make this happen for me and to ensure it is usable in both the muggle and magical world. As head of the Black, Peverell and Potter lines I expect the entire amount of all three combined when this happens. I also request all property not including house elves sold and the amount added."

He made the request in all one go before Bonerender had a chance to respond. However, once given the chance Bonerender whose face was split in a giant toothy grin that would scare the scales off a dragon said, "Lord Potter it would be my pleasure to help you though we value your business immensely I can understand your reasoning. It will be done by today at noon will that be sufficient?"

Harry nodded in agreement and left saying "Thank you and I will see you at noon." Harry left the bank with a glamour well in place and headed to Knockturn Alley. He wanted to get a new wand as he still had Malfoy's which he found wasn't as good as his own. Stepping into the dusty shop he rung the bell for service. A young woman stepped out looked at him and said "First wand or replacement?"

"What is the difference? I still need one." he replied sarcastically which earned him a smile.

"Well a replacement I usually make as custom not as a already made." she responded still smiling at him. He smiled back, "Well then lets get the replacement process started."

She lead him to the back where she told him to run his hand across each block of would and pull the ones he got the strongest connection with. He pulled a deep red almost black wood and set it down. Next he was directed to a shelf and told to do the same again. This time he pulled 3 Hungarian Horntail heart string, Basilisk Venom and Phoenix tears. He found this funny as he had 2 mixed in his blood and the third was the same dragon type he dealt with in that bloody tournament. Last thing she had him select as a stone to use as the stopper at the end which also acted as a conductor. The gem he brought back matched the wood. It was a blood ruby as she took the gem she sliced his hand rolled the gem in it and sealed the cut. Laying the items together in a runed box she waved her wand over it and the box glowed brightly almost blinding them both. When it stopped she removed the wand using a levitating spell and dropped it in his hand. The connecting was made and as the wand bonded to its master Harry smiled. He didn't even have this good of a connection to his first wand.

He left the shop now almost 1130 and stopped for ice cream before heading to the bank. The Chocolate Raspberry swirl he had was great in the summer heat and as he finished and left he figured it was a good time to go as the red headed morons were heading his way. Harry quickly ducked back into the bank and requested to see his Bonerender as he was expected for noon. The goblin quickly hustled him to the office and then left him once inside.

Well Harry we set you up with a vault in our Cayman Islands Branch which is outside the British reach as requested. Here is a card for use in both worlds directly linked to your account... your investments still stand and everything is under the name Raymond Porter which is also your new identity so no one will be able to find you by your real name. Harry smiled at that. The goblins had arranged it perfectly well worth the 10 million Galleons he paid them. Harry too his paperwork and card and left noting as he thumbed through it that it included a passport and driver's license for him with his picture on it.

He left the bank for the last time and apparated to Heathrow and booked his flight with all his possessions in his trunk and found a spot to call Winky from after having her turn herself invisible he had her join him on his trip. As the plane was full and the seat he had was the only one in the front of the first class section Winky had to sit on Harry's lap mostly as he wouldn't let her sit on the floor.

This arrangement after they had fallen asleep proved interesting when they woke up as Harry had had a wild sex dream about a hot dark haired beauty. His erection caused by that had Winky asking if he need it taken care of as it was positioned at her entrance though still in his pants. Harry nodded and cast a wandless not me not and silencing charm and enjoyed the little elf's administrations.

HP

Harry's flight landed in sunny Bahama. The temperature difference was such that he figured clothes shopping was likely the best first stop. Trying to get his mind off what he had done on the plan with Winky he went through customs and headed to the first clothing store he could find that had shorts and tanks and bought several pair of each in varying colors. He had some assistance in the matching of colors in the form of a hot local who was in shopping. Each time he would hold a set up to the mirror to see what they would look like on him she would either smile or frown. He chose the ones that made her smile and left the others.

His next stop was a realtors where he looked at some gorgeous houses and made sure they were built to resist hurricane force wind (mostly) before agreeing to look. The realtor showed him one that had a private beach and lots of trees on the property. It was tiered 3 stories where the bedrooms were on the beach front, the kitchen and bathroom was on the middle and the top had a living room the garage, and a deck that had an eternity pool over looking he gardens between the top and middle tiers. In total there were 5 bedrooms, 2 bathrooms and indoor and outdoor kitchen, all fully furnished with a gorgeous view and lots of privacy perfect for what he wanted.

He asked for the price and agreed with out a haggle. He stopped buy and bought a car from a small dealer so he good maintain appearances. Then sent Winky to do the grocery shopping and reminded her to appear as a human until they got to know the area. When she arrived back at the house harry was lounging on the deck by the eternity pool. He summoned her and asked, " regarding what happened on the plane...why?" Smiling shyly Winky responded, "Winky has never had a human before and Winky has needs as well. Winky and Dobby were mates but since Dobby is no more Winky must find new mate. Master just happened to be in the mood when Winky was and she offered to help." Harry understanding what she meant just smiled and said, "Until either of us gets a mate if you need to do that again fine but once either of us finds another it stops ok."

HP

Back in England Harry wasn't really missed. The Weasely twins had both died in the war and the shop was now run by Ron. Though he was doing a better job of running it into the ground. Most of his actual friends had perished in the Hogwarts battle or turned on him.

2weeks later...

Ray (will now be calling Harry by his new id) was hanging out at one of the bars on the public beach visiting with Kilaya, a beautiful dark tanned blue eyed brunette, who also owned the bar. They had met on his second day in Bahama and had become friends. He even started helping out there when she needed it. They had a light rock / pop station tuned in on satellite radio playing some background music. The bar was starting to get busy as it was nearing noon and one of he cruise ships had just pulled in. He hopped behind the bar to start helping her out until it slowed down that was 5 hours later.

Finally when it slowed down and it was only the 2 of them at the bar Kilaya wrapped him in a hug. "Thank you for your help Ray. It was definitely needed. Now how about we close up here and go for dinner my treat?" Ray agreed but only if she would let him cook for her instead of going out. We can go to my place and barbeque and relax by the pool was the line that finally sunk the deal. After acquiring the steaks and veggies for dinner they headed by her place so she could get changed. Her little flat was small and quaint ideal for a single person who only used it in the morning and to sleep. This was the first time she was closed before midnight.

She came back out to the car dressed in her bikini and a wrap. This wasn't the first time she had gone to his place so figured it was a safe bet swimming or at least relaxing in the pool or on the beach would happen. Winky as was usual made herself scarce when the wards alerted her to 2 people coming onto the property. She had found other elves in the area and usually visited them on these days. She did however know something about her master's friend that he didn't she was a witch living as a muggle.

HP

It was 2 weeks after that in the middle of one of his visits to the bar that he made his first slip up that she noticed thankfully it was just them around. She tripped with an arm full of alcohol bottles to restock the back shelf and as an automatic reaction he levitated the bottles and her keeping both from smashing into the ground. Realizing what he did he quickly set both down and apparated away. It was about 15 minutes later when there was the sound of a car..his car pulling into the driveway. He headed to the beach to buy himself time to figure out how to tell her about magic.

15 minutes earlier...

Kilaya was in the back wondering how to tell Ray about her magic abilities while gathering the required bottles to restock the front. As she came around she tripped on her own feet and went hurling forward bottles and all smashing to the ground. But the sound of smashing glass and the feel of hitting the wooden surface never came. 'WHAT THE HELL!' rang through her mind then an 'oh my god my magic just reacted in front of a muggle' followed by 'wait that isn't me doing that'. She looked to Ray and seen he had his hand out and seemed to be slowly lowering it as she felt herself lower to the ground. The look of panic in his eyes stated he thought he had just done the same thing. As soon as she was on the ground he was gone.

Realizing that she needed to talk with him and figuring he had gone home she closed up and looked towards his car which was still there as his keys were on the counter behind the bar. She grabbed the keys and her purse and headed for the car. She drove to his place as quickly as she could in order to talk with him. She had to let him know that she was like him. As she pulled into the drive way she felt a magical signature that was rather powerful radiating inside. Hoping it was just Ray in full panic mode she parked and went in looking for him.

She found Ray on the beach pacing back and forth like a caged tiger. His magic radiating like a sparking electrical transformer off of him. Arcs of electricity shaped magic rolled from one finger to the next and up his arm as it moved along almost like a living creature. She let her magic aura radiate enough for him to hopefully calm down only to see him tense. He turned to face her as the glamour charm he was wearing snuffed it and his real looks appeared.

She went from staring into the blue eyes she had gotten used to to staring into green ones the deep emerald shade she had heard of and seen on several news papers. His scar on his forehead though barely visible anymore appeared where smooth skin had just been. She let off an audible gasp and said "Your not really Raymond Porter are you. Your Harry Potter though with all you have been through I can understand the disguise. After all even in America you are famous." She watched as his shoulders sagged at the realization that she knew who he was.

"I am sorry I never told you but I was trying to blend in as a muggle and apparently so were you. I thought you were one which is why I panicked. I am sorry for the deception but now that you know does it make a difference to you?"

"Only if you decide to keep running away from me when you keep me from having a nasty accident and decide it makes a difference to you that I am not a non magical." she replied with a sarcastic tone and a smirk on her face. "Honestly Harry I would prefer you to be you at least then I know who I am falling for. How much of what I know about you since we met is true?"

He smiled "All of it except the reason I left the UK. I left because not only did I have too many bad memories there but my friends started to seem like they really weren't. I was tired of all the BS and figured it was better to leave then blow the place sky high as was where my thoughts were going with all the bad press and judgmental attitudes. I contacted the goblins and had the whole works transferred into a new account and for all my business investments to be sold and then re-bought under the guise of a 3rd party transaction to my new identity. Basically for all intents and purposes Harry potter is no more and Raymond Porter is my true identity."

Kilaya just stood there shocked at what she had heard. "Well to me you will always be Raymond Porter if that is what you want. Then I guess since we both now know the truth we can relax the rest of the day and start back fresh tomorrow. How about we go out for dinner no disguise as your id doesn't have blue eyes and the scar is easily gotten rid of." She waved her wand over his scar and it completely vanished.

HP

They went to a fun little restaurant and club and decided it was time to just kick back and have fun. They talked and danced and just enjoyed each others company the whole time. That night was the first they spent together as a couple. They woke up next to each other smiling as the heard Winky pop in startling Kilaya and Ray introduced them.

They continued the little bar business and slowly expanded it to a full blown club and restaurant there on the beach front. Neither minding that they spent the majority of their day there as they were together.

6 months later...

Ray walked into the club a little late as he said he had a couple things he wanted to do today so Kilaya opened the club and figured he would be there when he got there. Seeing him walk in she flashed him a smile and in front of the few regulars that were there for lunch dropped to his knee and held out a box in between them and asked "Kilaya Edwards would you do me the honor of becoming my wife?"

Kilaya smiled as her eyes teared up looking like a pair of sparkling sapphires. She knew she wanted to say yes but the sound wasn't coming out as she was still shocked. When one of the ladies in the club at the time said "If you don't I will." she snapped out of it and yelled "Yes, Yes Ray I will!"

1 month later...

The wedding was amazing and to Ray, Kilaya was the most beautiful woman around. It had gone well and they held the ceremony on the beach. The Reception was in the club where those that knew them on the island had joined them to celebrate.

2 weeks later...

It was their first day back after their honeymoon in the Philippines that his past caught up with him partially. A young couple walked into the club and Ray recognized them right away. The blonde young woman and the tall muscular man at her side were none other than Luna and Neville.

Hoping that he could fool them he walked over and led them to a table acting like he had never met them before. There was no one else there except Kilaya and so when Luna spoke it was only heard by the 4. "Hello Harry Potter I am glad to see that you really didn't die like everyone believes back in the UK."

Ray didn't know what to say he had hoped that neither would recognize him but as the cat was out of the bag so to speak he responded "It's Ray now Luna and I am happy to see you both. I am ok with everyone thinking Harry Potter is dead. I didn't want to be bothered by the press or the so called friends I had. I apologize that I never let you both know I was leaving but I did it on a spur of the moment move. How are you both doing?" He said all this while giving them both a hug.

"We are good Ray. Luna and I are teaching at Hogwarts now. I took over for Professor Sprout who decided she couldn't bare the memories of the final battle and retired and Luna teaches Transfiguration as she was even better at it than Hermione."

"So what brings you into our little neck of the woods?" Ray asked as he waved Kilaya over.

"Oh not much just our honeymoon. Neville thought it would be a nice change I happen to very much agree. Even more so now that I get to see a friend I haven't seen in months." Luna stated as if it was old news.

"Well congrats on the marriage to bad you are 2 weeks too late to come to mine. We just got back last night from our honeymoon. I am sorry I didn't invite you but like I said I wasn't really caring to be found. However I am glad you are here it is good to see you both. Let me introduce you to the Mrs. Raymond Porter. Also known as Kilaya Porter my wife and love of my life." His face lit up like a Christmas tree when he said this. They shook hands and then took the orders for the new couple. They sat and visited for a bit swapping who dealt with the odd customer as the came in until it started getting busy. Ray and Kilaya told the other 2 that as long as they are here on their honeymoon they are welcome here with their meals and drinks at family discount (meaning they didn't have to pay). Ray said it was his gift as he wasn't there for the wedding.

3 years later...

The sound of a baby crying could be heard all over the hospital wing as little Alexis and little Sirius came into the world. Kilaya was more than happy to be rid of the extra weight and to have her children suckling at her breast. There was also the addition of Carlos the new mate of Winky and their little boy who was a year old now. Carlos joined them about a month after the honeymoon and has been with the family since.

The post that day included a bunch of pictures and a letter introducing little Lillian and Fanklin Longbottom. They were born a week prior at St. Mungo's. In the letter Neville said they would be down in a month to visit and discuss a few things with the couple.

1 month later...

Neville and Luna entered the club to a busy lunch rush likely they figured due to the 2 large cruise ships docked at the harbor not far away. Ray seen the 2 and waved them over to a seat in the corner that he was setting up with 2 high chairs on top of the 2 that were already there. Kilaya was sitting on a break and feeding the kids while eating her lunch the clubs business had grown enough that they now had 4 extra staff a cook a dish washer prep cook and 2 waitresses. One of the waitresses came over with menus and took their drink orders as she was then told that there would be a hefty tip in it for her to ensure excellent service here and not to bother with a bill. The little blonde just nodded and quickly acquired their orders and returned. Then left to carry on with her other tables she checked back often and kept an eye on the corner in case they signaled for her.

"So what is it that you wanted to discuss with us Neville?" Ray asked getting down to business while enjoying lunch. "Well we wanted to name you and Kilaya as the kids godparents as you are the only ones we would trust with such a position." There was a moment of shocked silence and a shared glance before Ray responded "Awesome and Yes we would love to however we have a condition to it. We want you to be the same for Alexis and Sirius." "Then it is settled as we would love to" claimed Luna as she took Lillian out and excused her self to go change a diaper.

11 years later...

Ray and Kilaya arrived at platform 9-3/4 to meet with Neville and Luna as their children were boarding the train to Hogwarts together for the first time. Lillian came running to give Ray and Kilaya a hug then glomped onto Sirius's arm and refused to let go. This was done to smiles from the adults. The process was copied by Alexis as she grabbed Franklin (Frank) by the arm though more sedately. The kids had paired themselves off this year when Ray and Kilaya were discussing the kids coming to Hogwarts and explaining to headmaster Flitwick that though they may be recognized by some as Potters their last name is Porter legally changed after the war. Flitwick understood and gladly admitted the kids to the school. Professor McGonagal was retired as her health had taken a turn for the worse. She passed away this past summer, the day after Ray turned 32.

18 years later...

A new batch of Porters and Longbottoms joined the school. The first of 3 sets of twins to do so on both sides. Headmistress Padma Finnegan was more than happy to have them as she knew the truth as it was told to here by 2 of her professors as they were grandparents to the kids.

Many years later...

Kilaya and Ray lived a happy long fruitful life finally dying at the age of 140 after watching the 5th generation of grand children leave for Hogwarts 3 days earlier. Neville and Luna joined them in the next great adventure 2 weeks later. Their families having been forever joined together. As for the rest well life went on and things in magical UK got better but took almost 30years and 2 new dark lords being put down for the changes to take effect. Hermione became minister for magic and Ron finally got help to get the business working the way the twins had wanted it to (with Ginny's help ) Ginny had gave up her quidditch career to help him keep the twins dream alive.


End file.
